An Unexpected Gift
by Kishire-Zangetsu
Summary: Tsuna wonders what Yamamoto does for Christmas. The answer comes in the form of an unexpected present on Christmas Eve. 8059, some ReboTsuna. Story's better than the summary. Merry Christmas, Andrea! And everyone else, too.


Well, hello. This is just something I posted for a friend. I hope it satisfies you Santa!Yamamoto fetishes, Andrea!! Anyway, here you go. It's the holidays, and even though it isn't Christmas, I'd still love of you left me a present in the form of a review. This is my first Katekyoshi Hitman Reborn! fic. Hope everyone's not too OOC. Excuse any mistakes. Enjoy.

* * *

Tsuna never believed in Santa Claus. His parents never really tried to portray the idea of a fat man down a chimney. He didn't even _have _a chimney. Tsuna never believed in magical reindeer, or flying sleighs and yadda. He wasn't _that_ stupid--stop snorting, Reborn—and when he was young, he could already guess that it was indeed his parents who bought everything he wanted. Of course, this may have been in part to the fact that Nana could hide anything to save her life, and his dad…well, it was _his dad_. He didn't try to feel the magic that other little kids felt at this time of year. He certainly didn't buy into commercialism either, but, well, the decorations were pretty, and the sales were supposedly good.

…says the giant red clad elf on top of their roof right now.

But, even as he lay awake, he had to admit that he was excited. He had asked Reborn in advanced if there were any crazy competitions or family traditions to participate in, and was surprised when the man simply shook his head no, that the Italians are touchy about the subject of Christmas and tend to kill eachother when someone brings up Santa Claus. Nope, they just celebrate…whatever it is they celebrate. Tsuna didn't want to be mean, but seeing as how he wasn't Catholic anyway, he didn't really try to pay attention to anything else.

He began to wonder what everyone else was doing. He knew that Dino and his Family were having a party that was actually far too dangerous for him to go to. Ryohei had taken Kyoko to an ice show-"IT'S EXTREME HOW THEY SPIN SO MUCH IN ONE JUMP! I MUST FIND OUT THEIR SECRET!!"-, and they had taken Lambo and I-Pin with them, along with Haru. Mukuro…was off being Mukuro, and God only knew where Hibari was. Gokudera was downstairs guarding the house in case of 'stupid ass fat guys who would _dare_ to lay a hand on his Juudaime'.

He knew what everyone was doing, except one. Which brings us to the question:

What about Yamamoto?

Did he celebrate Christmas? Or something else maybe? The young Vongola boss began to get even more curious when he heard a thump from downstairs. He ignored it, thinking that it was probably just Gokudera moving around. But then he heard another thump and a whisper of a swear.

…Gokudera swearing was the first sign to him blowing something up.

…so was him blinking, eating, staring, breathing…

Okay, so Gokudera basically living was a sign of him about to blow something up, but still.

Tsuna would like a quiet holiday. That was smoke and ash free. He already had a hell of a time trying to get Reborn not to set traps every two inches in the house. Or to shoot package delivery guy in the head. Or to shoot Iemitsu who decided to be funny and climb (fall actually) down a makeshift hole in the ceiling. That had gotten there due to reasons that Tsuna knew had something to do with Lambo and dynamite. Oh yes. It took a lot of _convincing_ that Tsuna was frankly too tired to think about. SO, he slowly stood up and slipped on his slippers, scratching his head. As he entered the hall, he heard another curse and what sounded like a groan of pain. Slightly startled, the young teen ran back to his room and grabbed a bat.

No, not the gun his tutor had gotten him for Christmas. He remembered Bianchi saying something about Reborn feeling the wrong kind of festive on different holidays.

He slowly walked out of his room and approached the stairs. He stopped and listened for anything, but heard nothing. He began his slow descent down, his heart racing somewhat. Right before he turned the corner, he heard what sounded like Gokudera hissing (albeit loudly) in pain. Tsuna almost fell out of sudden fright. He gulped and smiled bitterly. _'Wouldn't it be funny'_, he thought. _'If it really was Santa and he somehow managed to subdue Gokudera for being naughty and staying up.'_

…well…

He wasn't too far off the mark.

For the use of the element of surprise (and fear of getting seen like the wussy boy he is), Tsuna quietly peeked his head around the corner.

And was met with a sight most interesting.

In the far corner of his dining room, were Gokudera…and _Santa_? Tsuna blinked.

_Santa_ had the bomber up against the wall, whispering in his ear. One hand rested on the white haired teen's backside while the other looked on its way down.

It wasn't that Tsuna didn't get what was going on. He just refused to believe it was happening.

He knew that wasn't Santa, because the man wasn't real, dammit. Not only that, but this _Santa_ was tall, and skinny, and laughing an awful…

…oh _hell _no.

"Ngh, stop it al..ready…" Gokudera moaned quietly, pushing at the man's shoulders.

"Why? I though you wanted your present," the other said with a smile in his voice. He bit the shorter one's ear gently.

The Storm Guardian moaned louder this time, gasping at the hand that was working its way downward. "Yamamo-

"Ah ah," _Santa_ said, giving Gokudera a squeeze. "Don't say it. You'll ruin the atmosphere.

Gokudera actually managed a light chuckle. "I think it's too late to ruin the mood now.

_Santa _grinned evilly. "Gokudera-_kun_ has been quite the naughty boy this year. Perhaps I should give him coal…or punishment, whichever one I manage to get to first."

Smirking, Gokudera reached up and passionately pressed his lips to the red suited man. They continued like that for a few minutes until they heard a thud from the other side of the room.

They immediately froze-

Well, Gokudera did anyway.

"What was…" he cut himself off as he saw the last thing he'd ever want to see while in the middle of this kind of work. "Oh God, no……"

Tsuna simply stood there. He had dropped the bat, and was now standing there with a slight nosebleed.

"J-Juudaime, thi-this isn't what it looks like!!!" the bomber said hurriedly, wrenching away from Yam-_Santa. _"You see, I-we-it-I mean-it started-

"I'm sure all he sees is Santa giving you your present. Go back to bed, young man," _Santa _said, somewhat irritated that Gokudera had been so easily distracted. He reached over to grab his arm, but the white haired one somehow avoided it.

"This is the most embarrassing moment of my life, I can't believe-

He was cut off as Reborn came down the stairs in of pair of target printed pajamas…and still managing to look as sexy as hell…sorry, ANYWAY.

"You're too noisy," he said, taking hold of Tsuna's collar. He gave the other two a downright devilish grin and started back up the stairs.

"Please, continue while I explain to Tsuna the real reason why we don't discuss Santa Claus in the Mafia.

But Tsuna actually grabbed on to the wall and wiped his nose. "Wait, why do I have to-

"So you want to watch them? Pervert," the hitman said. He brought Tsuna's face close to his. "If you want to see so bad, why don't I show you myself?"

Tsuna knew in that instance he wasn't going to get any sleep.

Gokudera stared as he watched Reborn drag a nosebleeding Tsuna up the stairs. He sighed, having the decency to blush. "I can't believe he saw us…"

"That's nice," _Santa _said, making another grab for Gokudera and missing again.

"He's probably scarred for life!!!!"

"I'm sure he's-

"ARE YOU KIDDING?!?!? HIS INNOCENCE HAS BEEN COMPROMISED!!! I DESERVE TO DIE A COLD, SNOWY DEATH- eeep!" Gokudera squealed as _Santa _yanked him backwards.

"If you're good for the rest of the night, I'll let you ride my sleigh," the 'tall elf' murmured into the bomber's ear, his hands doing things that they shouldn't have been doing to a fourteen year old boy.

Gokudera instantly melted and moaned at the words. "Nnnh, Yamamoto…~"

* * *

Needless to say, things were very awkward in the morning.

"So," Yamamoto began cheerfully, eating a piece of sushi. "Did anyone get what they wanted for Christmas?"

Everyone at the table promptly choked. Except for Reborn. He only smiled at Takeshi knowingly before turning back to the newspaper in his hands. He slipped a pen out of his sleeve and wrote something down on a notepad at the same time Tsuna mentally spoke.

'_Note to self: Yamamoto celebrates Christmas.'_

Probably almost everyday it seems.

* * *

Okay, that was just something I really wanted to post for my friend. Sorry for it being late, I've been busy. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. Merry Christmas and all that jazz.

Ja.


End file.
